


Nothing can hold me

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/mild comfort, M/M, Multi, The end is kinda happy, spoilers for the end of the manga, this is a sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: The three times Eiji saw the ghosts of his past love





	Nothing can hold me

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a fic about these three because I'm still not over episode nine or the end of the manga.

The first time he sees the ghost of someone he cared for is after Shoter’s death. Hours after while he sits alone in that room. He sobs into his hands as his knees press against his chest. It’s the first of many phantom pains he’ll come to feel. Amidst his sobs he heard the sound of a reassuring voice. One he’d never hear again. He looks up and through blurred, tear filled eyes, sees the familiar purple Mohawk. 

“Shorter,” Eiji mutters and his voice is hoarse from screaming. Shorter shoots him that charming smile and sits down next to him. His body is transparent and it’s obvious he isn’t really here. At least not as he once was. 

“You gotta be strong Eiji.” Shorter looked at him and he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. Those beautiful eyes bore into Eiji’s own. “Don’t cry, you’ll see me again someday.” 

Shorter leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Eiji’s mouth. To Eiji it felt like a small tickle and he wondered how it felt to Shorter. As he pulled away Shorter whispered, “See, I told you I’d die before I let anyone hurt you.” 

Before Eiji could respond Shorter stood up, his body already fading. “I always loved you and Ash. I want you both to remember that.” 

“I could never forget. Neither of us could.” Eiji replied as Shorter disappeared. Eiji decided now wasn’t a time for tears. He needed to be strong for himself and for Ash. For Shorter as well, who’d been strong until the end. 

~

The second time a ghost visits Eiji is at night while he sits in his room. He’s home and in most ways it feels out of place. There’s no fear of death looming over him. Everything’s peaceful and most of all he’s without the man who’d he’d stood by all this time. Ash, who’d grown into a strong man. They’d promised to always be together, a forever that expanded over miles. Even apart, in heart they were together. 

“This is a cute little room you have.” Ash says, leaning on a wall. Eiji is surprised and then heart broken when he sees that all too familiar transparent outline. Ash continues, “It’s fitting for you.” 

“You’ve come to say goodbye haven’t you?” Eiji asked as tears welled up in his eyes. Ash smiled a sad smiled and moved closer. 

“I didn’t properly at the airport. I guess part of me hoped I wouldn’t have to say it.” Ash placed a hand on Eiji’s cheek and to the young boy it feels like nothing more than a small brush of the wind. It lacks the warmth Ash once held. 

“You’ll say hello to Shorter for me right? And give him my love.” Eiji closed his eyes as he spoke the words and allowed tears to slip down his cheeks. It seemed in the past year he’d done a lot of crying. 

“Of course.” Ash replied and bent over. He pressed a kiss to Eiji’s lips, like the one that first time in the prison, but this time with love. When he pulled back he whispered, “Take your time. We’ll be waiting for you. Remember, we’re always together forever in spirit and in heart.” 

“Forever.” Eiji whispered and watched as Ash walked toward the door. He glanced back at Eiji, gave him one final smile and in the blink of an eye was gone. Eiji sobbed into his knees that night and when he got a call from Ibe in the morning that Ash had passed away he just said he already knew. 

~

The third and final time Eiji met with phantoms of his past was when he was barely thirty two. It was winter, a week or so shy of Christmas. Eiji lied in a hospital bed, looking out at the snow falling. It was unfortunate that he’d gotten so sick right before Christmas. Ibe has been kind enough to stop by and wish him well. He spent a few hours talking to Eiji before leaving. He made comments on how he couldn’t wait for Eiji to get well. He wanted to take him back to New York, and Eiji wanted to go. He hadn’t been since that summer all those years ago. They made plans to go after the new year, sometime in the spring. 

Eiji saw Ash and Shorter standing by his bed and in some odd way he already knew why they were here. He smiled weakly at them and said, “You’ve come to see me?” 

“We’re here to take you away.” Shorter replied. He had his hands in his pockets. Ash took Eiji’s hand in his own and this time Eiji felt it. 

“Is it time for us to reunite?” Eiji asked, feeling a bit sad he wouldn’t get the chance to make that trip. He was excited to see Times Square in the spring with Ibe. 

“I’m afraid so.” Shorter replied and his tone was sincere. Eiji drew in a rattled breath, his chest ached. He felt so tired and he just wanted to sleep. 

“You’ve fought hard Eiji. You can let go now.” Ash whispered and he looked sad. Because even if they were reuniting it was painful to watch Eiji die. 

“It’s over.” Eiji whispered and allowed himself to close his eyes. His phantoms had finally come to retrieve him. He’d be sure to say goodbye to Ibe. To say sorry for missing the chance to see the flowers in spring with him. 

Eiji was pulled to his feet by Ash while Shorter took his other hand. This really was the end of a chapter. Possible a start to another story. Their forever.


End file.
